


“I told you I was happily in a relationship.”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [43]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Model Haiba Lev, Pro Volleyball Player Yaku Morisuke, Public Sex, spoilers for 402, they love each other 😌
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Yaku is back from Russia. He visits Lev’s modelling studio.Do I need to explain the rest? 😏
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 13
Kudos: 219





	“I told you I was happily in a relationship.”

**Author's Note:**

> WHY IS NO ONE TALKING ABOUT LEV AND ALISA BEING MODELS?! LIKE SIS THIS IS AMAZING 
> 
> AND I LOVE TENDOU BEING A CHOCOLATIER IDK WHY BUT THE JOB MATCHES HIM SO WELL

Yaku giggles to himself as he stares up at the billboard of his boyfriend, he never thought in a thousand years that Lev would become a world-known model.

“Baby can you see me? Look at me!” Lev shouts down the phone as he tries to get praise from the libero.  
“Yes, you look hot.” Yaku comments, licking his lips as he thinks of all the unholy activities he wants to do with Lev once they meet again.  
“Come over to the studio! There’s a pass at the reception waiting for you! I got to go baby, I love you~” Haiba makes kissing noises as he goes to hang up the phone, Yaku cringes at the sound.

Before entering the building Yaku takes a good look at the architecture. He looks up the modern building, shaking his head still not believing that the stupid Lev who wanted to be an ace was a model. Nothing will ever fully convince him even the studio isn’t enough.

“I’m Yaku Morisuke, Lev Haiba said there’s a pass waiting for me.” The woman behind the desk rolls her eyes and gets off of her phone. She chews her gum louder to show her clear annoyance. Rudely she slams the pass on the counter and points her finger to the stairs indicating where to go.  
“Thank you.” Yaku says, rushing off. Taking little steps as he ascended up the stairs.

Bright flashes of the camera and loud cocktail music fills the room, Yaku stares inside and waits a second, preparing himself. Not really in the mood to talk with these pretentious arseholes. As he walks into the white room, he sees Lev standing in the middle all the attention is focused on him. The man behind the camera giving him orders on what to do and how to stand, then aggressively shouting compliments at the tall man.

“Turn around and face me! We need that cute little butt!” The cameraman demands, without hesitation Lev follows his order. He slicks his hair back with his hand, he pulls on the blazer he was wearing and turns his head around wearing a sexy smirk.  
“Jesus Lev! You’re going to make me fall in love!” Yaku furrows his eyebrows, who the fuck?  
“I’m happily in a relationship. Don’t try anything.” Lev jokes, Yaku is taken back by his force tone and his deep voice. When he speaks to him he still sounds like he’s in high school.

“Yaku! Baby! You’re here! Baby! I missed you~” Lev immediately runs over to his shirt boyfriend, loosening his tie and throwing off his Fendi blazer.  
“Don’t call me baby in public!” Yaku slaps his arm, rolling his eyes at the puppy-like man.  
“So this is your boyfriend? He’s so short!” One of the make up assistants says in surprise like she’s never seen a short person before.  
“Excuse me?!” Morisuke shouts, balling his hands up in a fist, ready to end that woman’s life.  
“Haha! It’s just a joke, honey! Let’s go somewhere quiet!” Lev drags the libero away from the woman, sending her an apologetic smile as he tames the short man.

“Bitch! You work with these people! And how dare he flirt with my man?!” Lev looks at Yaku questioningly, tilting his head like a confused puppy.  
“Are you jealous?” Haiba asks with a grin edging its way on his lips.  
“Ye- I mean no! Why would I be jealous?!” Yaku’s cheeks go a light pink as Lev laughs at him, making him feel even more embarrassed.  
“Aww baby! I only love you!” He pulls the shorter man towards him and forces him to sit in his lap. “I love you!” Lev chuckles pressing a sloppy kiss against his cheek.  
“Lev! Not here!” Yaku pushes the model’s chest till his back hits the sofa.  
“Why?” Lev whines trying to give his boyfriend more kisses but fails due to Yaku's persistent hand keeping him in place.  
“Why do you become such a baby around me but when you model you act all manly and hot?!” Morisuke asks, huffing and folding his arms in a tiny tantrum.  
“Because I can be myself around you~” Yaku groans at his comment, did he have to be so corny and typical?

“Well if you want to fuck me, give me more force and use that deep voice!” Lev raises an eyebrow and pouts his lips as he thinks.  
“What do you want me t-“  
“Today you’re in charge. Fuck me however you want!” Yaku runs his hand down his face in frustration. “Do whatever you want.” He whispers in the model’s ear, enticing him. Lev glances at him for a second and then squeezes his eyes shut as he conjures up a plan .

Without warning Yaku is thrown on the couch, his hands forcibly being held above his head.  
“You’re going to listen to everything I say, no resistance or hesitation. I’m in charge.” Lev loosens his tie completely, he slides it off of his neck and wraps the expensive material around the libero’s wrists.  
“Okay, sir.” Yaku answers, nodding his head excitedly.

Lev yanks up Yaku’s top and instantly scatters kisses all over his torso. Leaving a trail of spit up to one of his nipples, giving it a gentle kiss before sucking roughly on it. Using his left hand undo the libero’s pants and enter his hand in. Stroking it slowly, using the precum to slick up his tiny cock.  
“You are hard just from me sucking on your nipples and tying you up, baby.” Haiba licks again at his nipples, chuckling quietly as he sees his former teammate bite his lip to muffle his whiny moans. “Don’t muffle your moans, I want to hear them.” Yaku looks down at the model, he goes to protest but then remembers the rules Lev set. Hesitantly he lets go of his bottom lip causing a loud, erotic moan to escape from his lips.  
“That’s how I like it. Good boy.” The younger man comments as he trails kisses down his torso.

He pulls out Yaku’s cock and gives it a couple of lips. Licking from the base up and then the tip down whilst not breaking any eye contact with the libero.  
“Nghh- Lev!” Yaku jolts his hips up as his body becomes frustrated from his teasing.  
“Remember I’m in charge.” Lev smiles cheekily as he pushes the older man’s hips down, keeping a firm grip on them making Yaku whine. As he takes Morisuke into his mouth, he tugs down his trousers and spreads his legs wider. Momentarily Lev stops sucking the libero’s cock, he spits on his fingers and places them at his hole. He shoves two fingers inside of Yaku, stretching his fingers apart and wiggles them around till he finds his weak spot.  
“Lev~” Yaku moans breathlessly, tilting his head back and arching his back upward as he feels his cock enter the warmth of the young man’s mouth along with his insides getting stirred up with his slender, long fingers.

“I think you’re done.” Haiba announces as he turns over the libero on his stomach, arching his arse up and spreading his legs apart as he gets in between them.  
“Lev! I want to see your face!” Morisuke whines, for second Lev hesitates to give into his words but he doesn’t budge.  
“Baby, I’m in charge. Remember?” Lev whispers with a condescending tone adding a chuckle to irritate the libero further.

“I’m going in now baby, I’m going to fill you up so fucking well.” He commentates as he guides his throbbing tip to Yaku’s gaping hole. Laughing at how it desperately wanted to wrap around his dick. Slowly he enters his tip, moaning how the hole swallowed and stretched around him perfectly.  
“I missed you so much.” Lev moans as he shoves the rest of his cock inside of his warmth.  
“I miss-missed yo-you too! Ah-Nghh!” Yaku stammers, finding it challenging to speak as Lev begins to move his hips lethargically.  
“I missed you so much!” He grunts out again moving his hips faster and rougher, acting like a dog in heat. He grips on Yaku’s soft hair and pulls him up, placing him against his chest as he continues to thrust in and out of him.

Sloppily he kisses the shorter man, keeping a firm grip on his hip and neck as he kisses him. Yaku’s weakened body is not able to support him. The kiss alone could be enough to make him cum.  
“Le-Lev~ I love you!” Morisuke moans, kissing the shocked boy deeply, adding his tongue inside and messing around with his insides.  
“You love me?” Lev asks in surprise, the first time hearing the short-tempered libero day those words to him.  
“Y-Yes! Why-Why d-did you ge-get bigger?” Yaku whines, falling back onto the couch, his top half feeling heavy from pleasure.

Lev switches their position, putting Yaku on his back and wrapping his tiny muscular legs around his waist. Immediately he presses his lips against his, still keeping his rapid pace.  
“Say you love me again.” Lev orders, kissing down his neck, sucking on all his weak areas and biting down on his shoulder.  
“I-I love you!” He moans, placing his tied hands behind Haiba’s neck and pulling him down for another kiss. “I love you-ah fuck I love you! You stupid idiot!” Lev holds Yaku’s legs against his chest and slams inside him, hitting his head against the man’s weak spot which made him moan aloud. “My-My insides!” Yaku whined, his eyes rolling back into his head as his mind becomes blank from the pleasure; it’s been five months since they’ve been able to go all the way.

“I’m cumming!” Yaku screams, yanking at his grey hair as he cums on both their chests, soiling the expensive shirt Lev was wearing.  
“Shit, baby me too. Tighten more!” He grunts, Yaku squeezes his hole tighter and rocks his hips towards his cock to help the young man cum faster as well to relieve his high. “Ahh-fuck!” The model groans as he shoots his cum inside of the libero, he rests his head on his chest as he calms down.

After they calm down and rest a little, they make their way back to the studio. All the staff stare at them awkwardly.  
“I told you I was happily in a relationship.” Lev smiles, hugging the flustered man against his side. “Oh I need a new top as well!” He points at the stain and shrugs his shoulders.  
“Stop embarrassing me!” Yaku shouts and kicks the models arse, he runs away covering his face from pure embarrassment.  
“You’re lucky you are hot.” His agent sighs.

* * *

I made a discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ✌️


End file.
